


Pulang

by sabakunoghee



Series: Crying Love Cook [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: ‘Aku bersyukur kau hidup.’M Rated – Drama / Angst – Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke SanjiWARNING : Canon – Alternate Canon. My own interprentation after reading Zou Arc and Totto Land Arc.Untuk chapter 833.





	Pulang

“Itu Sunny—sekarang, _pergilah!_ ”

 

Tidak mudah bagi putra ketiga Vinsmoke untuk berkata sedemikian,

 

Bibirnya bergetar, berakar dari sebuah ketidakrelaan. Kakinya pula sama tremor ketika berdiri begitu dekat dengan garis perbatasan tanah kekuasaan keluarga ningratnya. Luffy, Nami, Chopper dan Brook—ketiga sahabat seperjuangannya menoleh lagi dengan sorot tidak rela. Nico Robin dan Franky, dibantu oleh armada bantuan yang baru saja melarikan diri dari Baltigo, telah menunggu di atas dek Thousand Sunny, siap melarikan tim kecil yang dibentuk untuk menjemput sang juru masak kapal. Tidak pernah mereka duga bahwa kunjungan ke Totto Land akan berujung pada pertempuran besar yang berhasil membuat separuh tanah kekuasaan salah satu _Yonkou_ porak poranda. Kondisi sekarang setali tiga uang kacaunya pasca Donquixote Doflaminggo tersudut dan mengaktifkan _Birdcage_ di tanah Dressrosa.

 

Teriakan panik para penduduk pulau. Makian dari pasukan Genma 66 yang kocar-kacir. Gelak tawa mengintimidasi dari pasukan tempur keluarga Charlotte—belum jika ditambah interfensi dari _Marine_ dan anggota Chiper Pol. _Nama besar Vinsmoke terancam dicoret dari daftar buku tamu Mariejois—_

 

Vinsmoke Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya karena amarah yang tidak tahu lagi apa sumbernya. Charlotte Pudding masih ada dalam pelukannya—ketakutan, menangis, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 

Dan jika ada satu saja alasan bagi sang pemuda pirang untuk tetap bertahan dan menyelami neraka bertajuk _‘keluarga’_ , maka cukup untuknya, eksistensi gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut. Karena dirinyalah Sanji terpaksa menampik usaha Monkey D. Luffy, sang kapten kapal, lelaki yang mendengar dan mendukung impian-impiannya, untuk mengajaknya bergabung kembali sebagai kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Safirnya kosong saat Nami memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian kebesaran kerajaan, lalu mengusap air mata sebelum berkata bahwa Pudding adalah gadis beruntung karena memiliki lelaki sehebat Sanji sebagai pendamping hidup. Chopper dan Brook terpaksa berbalik pergi—meninggalkan pemilik riap sewarna mentari itu memberi sorot nanar kepada punggung-punggung yang sangat ia kenal.

 

Sang koki— _memutuskan untuk melupakan mimpinya akan All Blue—_

 

“Sanj—“

 

“Tidak apa-apa, Pudding-san, tidak apa-apa,” senyum itu terpaksa, tetapi ia usahakan menghadirkan kelembutan teruntuk calon istrinya itu, “Kau bisa berjalan? Kita harus menemukan jalan yang aman dan mengembalikanmu kepada ibumu—“ Sanji menelan ludah. Nyawa adalah taruhannya, tak ia pungkiri itu. Namun sisi kelelakiannya tidak mengizinkan dirinyanya menghadap Vinsmoke Judge sebelum membawa pemilik Pudding ke area yang paling tidak berbahaya, “Nah, ayo—sebelum segalanya makin kacau!”

 

Pudding mengangguk lemah dan menghapus air matanya, “Aku bisa berlari!” tegasnya. Telapak tangan halusnya yang biasa digunakan untuk meramu bahan mentah ia ulurkan. Jari-jari Sanji yang panjang dan tegas mengisi celah di antara miliknya yang kecil dan feminim, “Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu—ayo!”

 

“Bagus, itu baru calon pengantinku,” Sanji memberikan cengir lebar sebelum berlari di depan Pudding dengan kecepatan yang dikira-kiranya masuk akal, “Oke—lewat sana, lindungi kepalamu.”

 

Lembek tanah yang mereka pijak, wangi manis yang menguar, cairan lengket layaknya madu— _semua_ hal yang membuat pulau ini eksis bisa dikatakan ‘pencitraan surga’. Salju yang turun adalah gula kapas. Bangunan yang menjulang adalah biskuit. Sungai yang mengalir adalah coklat. Sanji tersenyum lemah di antara langkahnya— _Marimo pasti membenci tempat ini sampai ke akar-akarnya_. Entah kenapa, justru wajah si pedang idiot itu yang mampir di benak ketika ia seharusnya melindungi Charlotte Pudding dan memperhatikan strategi langkah. Desing peluru dan denting senjata tajam beradu membuatnya lebih waspada—sesekali ia bersembunyi di belokan jalan atau sudut rumah-rumah penduduk. Prioritasnya adalah keselamatan Pudding sehingga pertarungan jarak dekat sebisa mungkin ia minimalisir.

 

Tak jauh dari posisi mereka, dapat Sanji lihat penampakan Charlotte Perospero—putra pertama Big Mom yang pula mewarisi kekuasaan di tubuh armada bajak lautnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia hampiri pentolan keluarga manisan tersebut untuk menyerahkan Pudding. Garis pantai dapat ia lihat dan layar Thousand Sunny telah terkembang. Franky mungkin akan melakukan _Coup de Burst_ dan Nami sepertinya telah menentukan jalur pelarian diri mereka. Lagi-lagi safirnya melirih tanpa suara. Langkahnya yang tadi tegap sedikit melambat—boleh jadi Perospero mengenalinya dan menahan serangan ketika melihat kehadiran adiknya dalam radius sepuluh meter. Sanji mengeraskan ekspresinya ketika jenjang kakinya melangkah melewati tubuh kedua Charlotte tersebut dan menuju kemana ombak menggulung pasir.

 

Telah ia rengkuh kembali darah birunya. Status kebangsawanannya. Tugasnya sebagai bidak catur keluarga Vinsmoke—bahkan ambisi ayah kandungnya untuk mengembalikan kejayaan North Blue,

 

Tepat ketika telinganya mendengar bariton _itu—_

 

**“ _Santoryu ogi—_ “**

Tubuh yang ia kenal. Suara yang ia kenal. Jurus dan cara bertarung yang ia kenal. Pasang bola matanya membelalak ketika Roronoa Zoro _yang sangat ia kenal_ , melayangkan serangan ketiga pedang di udara,

 

**_“—Ichidai sanzen daisen sekai!_ ”**

Tebasan maha dahsyat itu berhasil membelah puluhan bangunan sekaligus. Pula sukses menyapu ratusan kru Genma 66 dan bajak laut _Big Mom_ yang berniat menghalangi kepergian Thousand Sunny. Sanji tidak bisa tidak terkejut— _tidakkah seharusnya Si Bodoh itu dalam perjalanan ke Wano?_ Tidak— _tidak, ia tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kejutan ini!_ Telah ia tegaskan seluruh atom di badannya untuk kembali mengabdi. Telah ia putuskan setiap detil rencananya agar tetap berada di tanah ini. Dan, telah ia matikan seluruh rasa dan keinginan pribadinya untuk mengharidkan kesetiaan absolut kepada bendera Genma 66— _akan tetapi, yang tidak dapat ia pahami, adalah kenapa refleksnya adalah berlari._ Pudding tersentak saat dilihatnya lelaki kurus itu memaksimalkan kemampuan tungkainya—melakukan gerak lari cepat di udara dan tanpa kesulitan memotong jarak dalam satu-dua sentakan.

 

Setali tiga uang dengannya, Roronoa Zoro yang baru saja mendarat di ujung moncong kapal kebersaran _Strawhat Pirates_ , membelalakkan sebelah matanya yang tidak cidera, saat sosok itu mendekat—

 

 _“Cook!”_ teriaknya tak percaya, “Hei, tidak— _BERHENTI DI SANA—COOK!_ ”

 

Yang Sanji ingat setelah impuls menguasai dirinya, adalah dua hal,

 

Pertama, ekspresi Roronoa Zoro yang seperti habis menyaksikan kiamat dunia. Yang kedua, adalah bunyi ledakkan nyaring dan suara tulang pergelangan tangannya yang retak terpecah— _lalu, segalanya gelap._

.

.

.

**[ Pulang ]**

_A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

_M Rated – Drama / Angst – Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke Sanji_

**_WARNING :_ ** _Canon – Alternate Canon. My own interprentation after reading Zou Arc and Totto Land Arc._

_Untuk chapter 833._

_._

_._

_._

“Kita pasti bisa mengusahakan cara lain!”

 

Nami merenggut helai-helai oranye miliknya, frustrasi. Sepasang tungkai jenjang yang terbalut sepatu hak tinggi menghasilkan suara ketak-ketuk ketika langkahnya menjelajahi ruangan.

 

“—tangan buatan seperti yang dikembangkan oleh Vegapunk, atau… Ayah Sanji-kun, tidakkah ia menguasai teknologi kloning?” soprannya dikuasai panik dan bergetar hebat, “Atau percobaan Caesar! Atau— _aku tidak tahu_ —Chopper, tolong katakan sesuatu!” sang navigator terduduk. Lututnya lemas. Belum dua puluh empat jam berlalu semenjak pemandangan menyesakkan itu—namun telah ia rasakan nyeri yang begitu nyata setiap kali melihat salah satu kru mereka. Gadis yang biasa berpikir jernih dan logis itu kini dikuasai emosi negatif yang membuatnya mengguncang bahu mungil Tony Tony Chopper.

 

“Na—Nami—“ rusa separuh manusia itu berusaha menenangkan Nami yang tertunduk pasrah. Bahu si perempuan terguncang karena tangis yang lagi-lagi pecah, “Tenangkan dirimu—aku harus memastikan kondisi Sanji secara terperinci—Torao pasti bisa membantu memulihkan cideranya!” ujarnya yakin.

 

“Aku melihat Torao-kun menyambung tangannya yang putus ketika insiden di Dressrosa,” tambah Nico Robin, sekalipun ada gamang dalam intonasi suaranya, “Mungkin—tidak, kita pasti bisa menemukan cara, Nami—“ wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, “— _pasti._ ”

 

Chopper menelan ludah, “Sedikit banyak, kondisinya berbeda,” tutur dokter kapal tersebut dengan nada muram, “Torao menderita _tebasan_ dan pertolongan dilakukan cepat sehingga meminimalisir resiko, tapi Sanji—“ ia menunduk beberapa saat, sebelum melanjutkan, “— _neuronnya lumpuh_ ,” Chopper tahu suara yang ia hasilkan semakin lama semakin kecil volumenya, “Aku tidak tahu teknologi macam apa yang digunakan untuk merakit peledak tersebut, tapi… Alih-alih menghancurkan tulang dan otot pergelangan tangan Sanji, bom tersebut justru secara spesifik mematikan kemampuan sistem syarafnya—“

 

“Apa artinya itu—“ Nami menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

 

“—prediksi terburukku, sekalipun Sanji tidak kehilangan lengannya, tapi ia akan _kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggerakannya,_ ” genap Chopper terbata, “Jari, pergelangan, lengan, sampai bahunya—“

 

Empat puluh delapan jam lalu, mereka semua masih optimis bisa membawa kembali Vinsmoke Sanji dan memenuhi lambung dengan berbagai penganan nikmat hasil karya koki berbakat tersebut.

 

Dua puluh empat jam lalu, bahkan Luffy sekalipun tidak bisa berpikir jernih—tidak satu pun dari mereka melewatkan pemandangan mengerikan saat pergelangan tangan juru masak mereka meledak.

 

Dan, kini—Robin harus memeluk Nami yang tersedu emosional, di dalam ruang periksa Thousand Sunny bersama Chopper yang menatap murung ke arah pasien di ranjang putih itu. Sanji, yang baru-baru ini mereka ketahui sebagai pangeran yang hilang dari keluarga bangsawan merangkap pembunuh bayaran, masih terpejam kedua matanya. Tubuh kurusnya penuh memar dan luka sebagai memento pertarungan terakhirnya sebelum dilanda trauma. Kekacauan luar biasa yang mustahil mereka lupakan, kengerian yang hadir di tengah manis gula-gula, dan teror yang akan menghantui malam-malam setelah semua ini berakhir sementara. Kaidou masih menanti mereka—dan perjalanan mereka ke Zou terasa begitu lama. Mendadak, alur perjalanan semula terasa mustahil. Katakan, bagaimana mereka bisa fokus pada misi utama ketika salah satu dari _nakama_ dipaksa menghadapi kenyataan yang terlalu getir?

 

Tak perlu kalimat pun kata tegas, mereka tahu— _bahwa tangan adalah harta selaku juru masak._

“ _Cook_ sudah bangun?”

 

Serak bariton menginterupsi hening. Nami menegakkan kepalanya, Robin menolehkan lehernya, pun Chopper ikut menghadapkan tubuh ke arah Roronoa Zoro yang baru saja melempar sapa.

 

“Sanji belum sadarkan diri,” jawab Chopper, mengusahakan yang terbaik agar suaranya terdengar wajar, “Tapi kondisinya stabil. Aku tidak mendeteksi adanya pendarahan internal.”

 

Pendekar pedang itu mengangguk kecil. Lalu— _geming._

 

Zoro tak beranjak dari sisi kusen pintu yang terbuka. Baik Nami maupun Robin terlalu mendalam rasa sedihnya sehingga kesulitan untuk berbasa-basi. Kondisi ini membuat segala aksara dan kata menjadi tak lagi berarti—dan kedua perempuan di sana tahu diri. Mereka melempar tatap dan mengangguk, lalu sama-sama beranjak dari tempat duduk. Chopper pula melompat ringan dari kursi kebesarannya dan menyusul di belakang para gadis. Ia mendongak dan memberi anggukan kecil kepada Zoro sebelum ikut meninggalkan ruangan berbau antiseptik tersebut. Si Roronoa muda memasang ekspresi keras sampai pintu di belakang punggungnya tertutup—barulah ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur dimana Sanji terbaring.

 

Tanya demi tanya menguasai benak. Telah ia dengar penolakan Sanji yang berulang kali disuarakan lewat cerita dari rekan-rekan seperjalanannya. _Aku tidak bisa. Aku mau—tapi tidak bisa_. Setidaknya, itulah yang Zoro imani dari kalimat-kalimat Luffy beberapa jam lalu. Tangan karet sang Kapten ditepis dan bahkan pertarungan sepihak terjadi sebagai manifestasi kefrustrasian sang koki kapal. Zoro telah dua kali melihat kekeraskepalaan itu—pertama milik Nami ketika terlibat masalah dengan bajak laut Arlong, dan kedua ketika Nico Robin menyerahkan diri kepada CP9. Setali tiga uang dengan si putra Vinsmoke—betapa mereka secara individual, rela melakukan apapun demi keselamatan yang lain.

 

Roronoa Zoro mengatupkan kedua tangan. Ia istirahatkan sikunya di atas ranjang dan dahinya bertemu dengan jemari yang saling menyilang. Sepasang kelopak mata ia rapatkan erat—menghadirkan nyeri di sudut-sudut kepalanya. _Tidak pernah sepanjang hidupnya ia rasakan penyesalan sebagaimana kini._

“Koki Tolol…” bisik bariton itu mengandung kemarahan dan kekecewaan, semua tertuju kepada dirinya, sekalipun tidak ia tahu pasti kenapa. Mungkin karena gengsi dan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. Bisa jadi karena keteledorannya menampakkan diri di saat terakhir. Andai saja, ia bisa berkata, ‘andai saja’— _andai saja ia hadir di Totto Land lebih awal._ Andai saja ia menghampiri Sanji dan bukannya muncul di perbatasan Genma 66. Andai saja—tak akan habis jika ingin ia daftar sumber dari rasa bersalahnya. Matanya dibutakan kejumawaan. Ia tampik ajakan Luffy dan memilih pergi ke Kerajaan Wano bersama Trafalgar Law. Dan, bimbang yang hadir itu membuat mafhum sang kapten Bajak Laut Hati—tak pernah ia sangka bahwa _Surgeon of Death_ akan memaksanya untuk menyusul rombongan si tunggal Monkey.

 

 _Telah ia relakan_ , demi apapun, Roronoa Zoro tidak memberikan celah bagi dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap dan bertingkah lemah. Ia mengimani pilihan Sanji, jika memang seperti itu keinginannya, agar kembali menyematkan kata ‘Vinsmoke’ dalam namanya. Niat awalnya hanya membantu sahabat-sahabatnya melarikan diri, dan cukup baginya melihat kelebat rambut pirang dari kejauhan— _memastikannya hidup._

 

_Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan bertindak gegabah—_

 

“—kenapa kau menghampiriku, dasar idiot—“

 

Terlarut dalam suasana lara, Zoro tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia biarkan dirinya sejenak lebur bersama nyeri dan perih—meraih sebelah tangan Sanji yang terkulai lemah untuk ia bawa mendekati keningnya. Sunyi adalah saksi ketika ia bawa punggung tangan itu mendekati bibirnya dan memberinya kecup lembut berulang-ulang. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai rahasia kecil mereka. Bahwa keduanya seringkali berjumpa ketika matahari telah tergelincir dan beludru malam menggantikan peran arakan awan. Bahwa _Crow Nest_ yang secara _de facto_ menjadi area kekuasaannya merupakan ruangan tempat mereka beradu kecup dan cumbu. Bahwa dapur kapal tidak sekedar untuk memuaskan perut, tetapi juga tubuh dan batin yang haus akan sentuhan— _tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu._

Karena itu, tidak akan ada yang akan mengerti, bahwa kegagalan Roronoa Zoro dalam melindungi, telah menoreh parut luka baru yang tidak akan pernah bisa mengering— _bahkan oleh waktu sekalipun._

 

Seharusnya ia tahu itu. _Seharusnya ia sadari itu—_

 

“—buka matamu, _Cook_ —“ bisik bariton itu terdengar putus asa, “—maki-maki saja aku sepuasmu, lakukan apa yang kau mau kepadaku—“ lirihnya sembari tak henti menggenggam jejari yang tak kuasa bergerak itu, “—kenapa kau melakukan hal sebodoh itu, _Cook_ , kenapa kau membiarkan tanganmu—“

 

Tak ia kenali lagi suaranya sendiri—

 

Jika saja bisa, Roronoa Zoro bersedia menggantikan tempatnya. Biar dirinya saja yang menanggung dera dan siksa— _bahkan jika ia harus kehilangan anggota tubuhnya_ , jelas akan ia relakan. Namun segalanya terlambat atas dasar keterlanjuran. Tak ingin ia membayangkan respon macam apa yang akan Sanji beri ketika kelopaknya terbuka dan menampakkan biner safir jernih yang diam-diam ia rindukan. Lebih buruk daripada kecamuk di benaknya ketika mendengar kabar bahwa pernikahan politik dicanangkan untuk si Kaki Hitam, ia rasa. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Genggam jejari kokohnya merapat. Kepalanya pening bukan kepalang. Reaksi tubuhnya lebih melelahkan daripada pertarungan yang terjadi selang semalam.

 

_‘—tapi aku bersyukur kau masih hidup,’_

Roronoa Zoro mendesah berat,

 

**_‘Aku bersyukur kau hidup.’_ **

.

.

.

Reaksi pertama Sanji adalah, _diam._

Diam verbal. Diam gerakan. Diam dalam segala makna yang dapat didefinisikan. Penjelasan Chopper tidak semuanya dapat ia pahami—atau, ia memilih untuk _tidak_. Istilah medis sama sekali asing di telinga tetapi Sanji mengerti bahwa kini tak lagi dimungkinkan baginya memegang pisau dan mencincang bahan makanan mentah. Reaksi keduanya adalah meminta agar ia ditinggalkan seorang diri. Nami adalah pihak yang paling rajin mengunjungi, disusul Chopper, untuk keperluan ransum dan pengobatan. Kehadiran manusia setengah hewan yang tak lain ras Mink berjenis kelamin perempuan tidak lagi menguras atensi. Sanji betul-betul geming dan menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan ke jendela—menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan punggung Zunisha yang luluh lantak.  Reaksi ketiganya tidak lebih baik. Ia sudah bisa kembali tersenyum di hari ketiga perawatan dan berjalan-jalan keluar untuk menyapa semua orang—

 

Tidak ada tangisan, tanpa drama, pun tiada makian yang terlontar.

 

“Katakan padaku kalau terlalu kencang, oke?” suara serak Franky terdengar serius saat tangan robotnya memasangkan tali-tali kulit di lengan kurus Sanji, “Ini masih _prototype,_ tapi lumayan untuk membantu kegiatanmu sehari-hari,” tambahnya mengenai purwa-rupa penumpu lengan bionik hasil karyanya.

 

“Hm,” ia mengangguk kecil—Sanji tak bisa berkata yang sebenarnya, bahwa alih-alih nyeri karena gesek dan tekanan yang seharusnya hadir di kulit lengan pucatnya, otaknya tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Franky telah berusaha yang terbaik untuk membantunya. Sanji telah membuat repot banyak orang sehingga mengecewakan rekan satu kapalnya adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas di pikirannya, “Keren.”

 

Franky tertawa, “Aw! Tentu saja! Aku belum tidur sama sekali semenjak kita tiba di sini!” ujarnya, memilih untuk ikut ceria sebagaimana sikap Sanji terhadapnya, “Selesai. Coba gerakkan tanganmu!”

 

Sanji memusatkan pikirannya—menurut Franky, buah karyanya ini mentransfer perintah otak kepada serabut metal yang kelak menterjemahkannya menjadi gerakan-gerakan sederhana. Sendi bahu, siku, dan pergelangan tangan adalah sasarannya. Ketiga titik itu diikat dengan logam lain yang memungkinkan Sanji menekuk lengannya. Lebih baik daripada memiliki sepasang anggota tubuh yang sama sekali mati. Raut wajah Franky berubah cerah saat dilihatnya Sanji berhasil mengangkat tangan setinggi bahu dan melambaikan pergelangannya—sekalipun jejarinya masih lurus dan kaku tanpa bisa ditekuk. _Cyborg_ berambut biru itu mengusap dagunya, berpikir keras karena keterbatasan bahan di atas pulau hidup ini.

 

“Beri aku waktu dua hari dan mungkin kau bisa menggerakkan jemarimu,” ujarnya sambil meneliti setiap renik gerak lengan Sanji, “Sering-seringlah berlatih dengan mesin itu supaya refleksmu membaik.”

 

“Aku mengerti,” masih memperhatikan kagum ke arah benda ciptaan si Cutty Flam, Sanji menjawab. Intonasinya antusias sekalipun ia tidak ingin membebani sang _nakama_ lebih jauh, “Terima kasih banyak, Franky—dan tidak perlu terburu-buru, oke? Proyek _den-den mushi-_ mu juga penting, ‘kan?”

 

Sang _Iron Man_ mengibas tangannya yang besarnya dengan ukuran jendela, “Jangan berpikir kalau kau merepotkanku, Sanji,” balas Franky sembari membetulkan letak _sunglasses_ -nya, “Katakan padaku jika butuh sesuatu atau kesulitan mengoperasikannya—oh, kalau mau tidur, panggil seseorang,” tambahnya sambil menunjuk detil rangka _hollow_ di sana, “Kau tak akan mau berbaring dengan _begituan_ terpasang.”

 

“Tsk, memperlakukanku seperti balita,” sergah Sanji, “Kalau kau saja bisa terlelap dengan badan kaleng berukuran abnormal begitu, maka seharusnya _beginian_ saja tidak akan membunuhku.”

 

Franky tergelak.

 

“Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke _warehouse-_ ku,” ibu jarinya menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan semipermanen berukuran besar yang ia bangun khusus dari bahan seadanya. Di dalamnya, peralatan sederhana saja lebih dari cukup baginya untuk menghasilkan penemuan terobosan anyar—“Lakukanlah sesuatu.”

 

“Ya, ya, baiklah,” sedikit kesulitan ketika mencoba memasukkan telapak tangannya ke saku celana, Sanji menghela napas, “Aku masih harus menyesuaikan diri—tapi sejauh ini aku merasa lebih baik.”

 

Franky mengangguk, “Senang bisa membantu.”

 

Masih ia pertahankan sungging ramah di wajahnya,

 

Namun—ketika Franky berbalik badan, pewaris marga Vinsmoke itu membekukan ekspresinya. Bukan ia tidak menyukai jerih payah sang mekanik, hanya saja, saat ia perhatikan telapak tangannya sendiri, ada kepedihan yang hanya bisa ia imani sendiri. Sanji menerawang. Teringat akan wajah sang Bunda ketika kali pertama ia pamerkan hasil racikannya yang jauh dari kata nikmat. Terkenang raut Zeff saat Sanji si kecil pirang mencoba mengiris tipis daging monster laut. Berbagai macam memori hadir tumpang tindih, menghadirkan wajah Luffy yang melahap masakannya, Nami dan Robin yang selalu memuji kudapan sore hasil karyanya, Chopper yang rela menunggu di dapur untuk segelas coklat hangat—dan tentu saja, _orang itu._ Si kepala lumut yang sama sekali tidak pernah memuji penganan buatan tangannya.

 

Memasak adalah hidup dan matinya—dan kini, ia merasakan _nyatanya kematian_. Kiamatnya yang hadir dalam porsi personal. _Menggerogoti kewarasan dan menipiskan keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup._

 

Sanji membuang impiannya demi keluarganya. Dan dengan impulsifnya, ia membuang keluarganya—

 

“ _Oi. Cook—“_

 

— _untuk dirinya._

 

Safir jernih miliknya mengilat. Sebelah kelereng sekelam beludru malam balas menatap. Sanji selalu heran bagaimana bisa Roronoa Zoro seolah menelanjanginya dengan bola mata yang hanya tersisa satu.

 

Lekas sumir sungging ia perlihatkan, ditambah ekspresi iseng layaknya tak ada insiden penting pernah terjadi—“ _Marimo_ ,” intonasi tenornya mengejek, nama yang ia lontarkan adalah guyon, dan sikapnya pongah sebagaimana ia sebelum kembali menjejak kaki di atas area militer Genma 66, “Kalau kau mau meminta sake, kau salah alamat,” ujar Sanji sambil berusaha mengibas tangannya yang dibantu piranti keras, “Nami bersama Carrot dan Wanda yang sekarang menguasai dapur, kau mintalah pada mereka.”

 

Pemuda dalam balutan _hakama_ berwarna hijau tua itu tidak lekas memberi respon. Mimik wajahnya tetap tegas dan dingin, bahkan ketika langkahnya membuat jarak fisik antara dirinya dan Sanji menipis. Bibirnya tak berkata-kata dan sikapnya bertahan serius sembari jari-jari besarnya menyentuh model berbahan logam ringan buatan Franky. Ia menelitinya secara mendetail tanpa aksara satu pun—

 

Diperlakukan sedemikian, wajar jika Sanji merasa— _canggung._

“…hei,” desisnya, agak risih karena beberapa pasang mata terarah kepada mereka, “Hentikan. Kau bisa membuat suku Mink mengira ini tradisi aneh manusia, tahu—“ tegur Sanji dengan voume rendah.

 

Zoro terdiam beberapa detik, “Setidaknya kau sudah mau bicara padaku.”

 

Kalimat itu menohok—

 

Vinsmoke junior tidak lekas membalas. Terlalu bingung otaknya memilih dan memilah kata—terlebih teruntuk dirinya, yang menjadi sumber impulsnya. Jika terlontar pertanyaan terkait aksinya yang sama sekali tidak menghadirkan pertimbangan logika, jujur saja, Sanji belum sanggup menemukan jawab pasti. Si Roronoa tidak pernah menyinggungnya, dan mungkin, demi menjaga perasaan mereka berdua, lebih baik Sanji pun geming terhadap alasan kealpaannya. Karena itu—izinkan dirinya _menunda._

“Kau tidak terlihat seperti penyandang imbalan tiga ratus juta _berry_ , Midori-chan,” gumam Sanji, masih ia hadirkan nada mengolok itu, “Aku tidak apa-apa—kau lihat sendiri aku masih bisa berkeliaran.”

 

Ahli pedang itu kini menatapnya lurus—

 

“Zoro, ayolah…”Sanji mengeluh.

 

Lidahnya kelu. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia kemukakan, utarakan, tanyakan, akan tetapi lagi-lagi gengsi tolol dan lehernya yang mendongak tinggi menjadi alasannya mengunci bibir. Dan seperti itulah cara si penggila _haramaki_ itu berkomunikasi— _Sanji tahu._ Ia, selalu paham, selalu mengerti.

 

“—kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah,” bisik pemuda pirang itu terdengar lirih, “Aku yang ceroboh, aku yang tidak berpikir panjang, aku yang sembarangan berlari keluar pulau,” helaan napas tedengar dari bibir Sanji, “Astaga—ini benar-benar memalukan, bisakah kita tidak membahas ini—“

 

“ _Cook_ ,” potong Zoro tegas, “Aku akan mentakan ini satu kali, jadi kau dengar baik-baik,” sorot mata mereka bersirobok dalam, “—jika ada hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sendirian, apapun itu, _biar aku._ ”

 

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat kelereng biru langitnya membelalak.

 

Tidak lama, lalu dengus tawa mencemoohnya terdengar. Ia tahu bahwa Zoro selalu menjadi pihak yang paling serius, tidak banyak bicara, dan berpikir sederhana berlandaskan logika. Sanji mengartikannya sebagai pengorbanan yang pantas karena terbebani bongkah penyesalan. Membuat sang pangeran mau tak mau melontar canda lainnya, “Bagaimana kalau aku meminta hal sulit seperti meng—“

 

“Bagian mana dari _‘apapun’_ yang tidak kau pahami, _Cook_?”

 

Cara Zoro memotong ucapannya, lagi-lagi _skak mat_ bagi Sanji—

 

Ia menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik. Terlalu malu untuk mengakui jika safirnya nyaris pecah menjadi butiran air. Kesungguhan Zoro membuatnya lengah—sekalipun cukup hitungan detik bagi Sanji untuk kembali menjadi ‘Sanji’ yang _Strawhat_ kenal. Lengkung sombong ia pamerkan,

 

“Kalau begitu, _Marimo_ ,” cengirnya, “—aku sedang ingin merokok.”

 

—tidak setiap hari Roronoa Zoro mau menjadi budaknya.

.

.

.

“Torao-kun!”

 

Nico Robin menyambut pemilik kemampuan buah iblis _Ope Ope no Mi_ itu dengan nada terkejut. Tidak hanya karena lelaki bersorot mata tajam itu kembali sebelum memberikan kabar apapun mengenai kerajaan Wano, tetapi juga saat wanita itu sadari bahwa kru bajak laut Hati membawa serta satu pentolan _Supernova_ yang terkenal bengis—dalam kondisi mengenaskan sampai-sampai tidak diketahui apakah yang bersangkutan masih dalam kondisi bernapas. Trafalgar Law memerintahkan Beppo, Sachi dan Penguin untuk meletakkan tubuh babak belur Eustass _‘Captain’_ Kidd di sebuah ruangan kosong. Mereka memperlakukan kediaman Nekomamushi di _Whale Forest_ layaknya rumah sendiri—

 

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Robin sembari mendekat ke ranjang besar milik si _feline Mink_ yang kini masih menjelajah misi pencarian sisa-sisa bajak laut Whitebeard, “Bagaimana caramu lolos dari Kaidou?”

 

Trafalgar Law menggeleng, “ _Beast Pirates_ tidak terlihat sama sekali,” jawabnya ketus. Masih ada rasa gondok karena ia merasa dipermainkan oleh penyandang gelar Empat Raja Lautan itu—“Kerajaan itu kacau balau, tapi kurasa samurai dan ninja itu bisa mengurusnya. Perjanjianku dengan mereka sebatas tiba di sana—” jawab Law seadanya, “—dan berhubung aku benci pulang dengan tangan kosong, jadi kubawa saja orang ini,” pria berambut hitam itu melepaskan topinya, menyingsingkan lengan panjang pakaiannya dan memerintah bawahannya untuk mempersiapkan operasi darurat. Tentu sambil menggerutu, “Tsk. Kapten tidak cerdas ini pasti asal terjang sampai-sampai jadi tahanan Kaidou.”

 

Nico Robin hanya menanggapi dengan tawa kecilnya yang khas.

 

“Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Kuroashi-ya?” tanya Law dengan nada setulus yang dikuasainya. Kedua tangannya kini telah terbalut sarung tangan lateks, “Aku akan menemuinya setelah selesai dengan si bangsat ini—kudengar teman _cyborg-_ mu membuat semacam piranti bionik untuk jarinya?”

 

Figur ramping itu tampak mengangguk, “Secara fisik, dapat dikatakan baik—“ dengan singkat, Robin menceritakan kondisi kesehatan Sanji yang berangsur-angsur membaik. Ada untungnya seluruh anggota sepakat untuk menunda urusan penyerangan _Yonkou_ dan mementingkan proses penyembuhan _nakama_ mereka—“Tapi, kurasa, tidak stabil secara mental.” rautnya serius ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

 

“Aku bukan ahli psikologi, Nico-ya,” sang dokter bedah angkat bahu, “Tapi, terkait tangannya, aku akan mempereteli tubuh Eustass-ya—siapa tahu ada hal yang bisa kupelajari untuk membantu penyembuhan Kuroashi-ya,” Trafalgar Law tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk yang satu ini, mengingat Kidd yang terkapar di hadapannya adalah pengguna buah iblis. Namun toh, mencoba hal baru tidak ada salahnya—“Kalau begitu, aku akan memulai pembedahan—“ pemuda berkantung mata tebal itu meregangkan telapak tangannya, “— _Room._ ” dan mencipta separuh bola imajiner dan mulai ‘memutilasi’ Eustass Kidd.

 

Sejujurnya, pemandangan di hadapannya luar biasa menarik—

 

Namun ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Prasasti misterius warisan keluarga Kozuki lebih menarik minat. Dirinya yang selamat dari _buster call_ pulau Ohara adalah satu dari mereka yang terobsesi akan _poneglyph_ —seolah membacanya satu-dua kali saja tidak memuaskan dahaga keingintahuan. Robin beranjak dari ruangan yang mendadak menguar aroma antiseptik tersebut. Tidak ia sangka, sosok yang menyambutnya di sana adalah Roronoa Zoro. Pemuda berpotongan rambut ringkas itu tampak sedikit panik—ya, lihat saja kepalanya yang tolah-toleh dan mimik mukanya yang berkerut itu. Jenjang tungkai feminim itu menuruni anak tangga tanpa suara, lalu ia daratkan jejari lentiknya di atas pundak bidang.

 

“Zoro?” sapa alto milik si helai-helai hitam, “Mencari sesuatu?”— _atau tersasar?_ Bukan berita baru.

 

“Robin,” bariton seraknya menyapa balik, “ _Cook_ , kau melihatnya?” normalnya, Zoro akan jual semahal kepala Jack jika harus bertanya mengenai koki favorit si _Mugiwara_. Namun ditilik dari masam wajahnya, Robin tahu ada hal yang kurang beres terjadi—“Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun.”

 

“Kau yakin sudah mencari ke _semua_ tempat, atau hanya berputar-putar di satu area saja?” pertanyaan Robin sukses membuat Zoro mengerang kesal—“Hutan? Kota Kurau?” walau rasanya mustahil Sanji mau-maunya menghabiskan waktu di reruntuhan peradaban   _Mokomo Dukedom—_

Selang beberapa jam setelahnya, mereka mencari Sanji bersama-sama, dan sukses menimbulkan sedikit kegemparan karena betul sosok pirang itu tidak mereka temukan. Chopper dan Franky ikut-ikutan panik karena mereka berdualah yang paling bertanggungjawab akan kondisi fisik sang koki kapal. Tidak satu-dua kali ini saja Sanji tiba-tiba tidak hadir di sekitar—terkadang hanya pergi beberapa jam, tetapi pernah pula batang hidungnya tak nampak seharian. Zoro yang mudah lengah jika berurusan dengan arah tentu kewalahan. Sekalipun betul, di penghujung hari pewaris nama Vinsmoke itu kembali—ia akan tersenyum seolah kepergian sesaatnya bukan hal yang patut diperdebatkan dan meminta maaf sambil lalu.

 

“Apa mungkin dia ada di Sunny?”

 

Celetukan Usopp membuat Zoro menoleh tajam—

 

“Setinggi ini, seorang diri, tanpa diketahui siapapun?” pemuda bertubuh atletis itu bersedekap, “—segila apapun, aku tak akan melakukannya, kecuali aku berniat untuk bunuh diri—“

 

Kalimat itu menggantung dalam teror sunyi,

 

Berpasang-pasang mata saling menilik dan bergegas kesemua kru Topi Jerami berlari ke arah salah satu kaki Zunashi. Thousand Sunny memang opsi yang paling mungkin—sekalipun dibutuhkan usaha ekstra, bahkan bagi pewaris _Black Leg_ untuk dapat meniti kulit gajah raksasa tersebut tanpa bantuan. Setelah melewati pelbagai macam pepohonan dan terkendala ‘hujan masif’ di titik dua per tiga perjalanan, tiba mereka di kaki kiri belakang makhluk legendaris tersebut—di titik dimana mereka meninggalkan kapal yang telah terjangkar. Usopp lekas mepekerjakan binokularnya dan mencari-cari keberadaan kru mereka dalam radius beberapa kilometer. Betapa ia mencelos lega ketika melihat penampakan Sanji di atas dek berlapis rerumputan. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang koki di bawah sana—alasan selalu bisa menanti.

 

“Sanji ada di bawah,” Usopp mengonfirmasi, “Pengintaianku tak mungkin salah, dan dapur kapal sedikit berasap,” tambahnya sambil mengacung jempol, “Kurasa dia melakukan eksperimen dengan—ya.”

 

Nami dan Robin serentak menghela napas.

 

“Bagaimana kondisi lengannya?” Brook bertanya, tatap kosongnya— _literally_ —terarah kepada Chopper dan Franky yang notabene paling memahami seluk beluk kedokteran dan robotika.

 

“Terapi sistem syaraf adalah hal paling menyulitkan secara medis,” jawab Chopper, ekspresi di wajah rusa mungilnya tampak mending, “—aku dan Torao masih mencari cara untuk memulihkannya.”

 

Franky turut memijat tengah dahinya, “Aku berhasil menciptakan penggerak jemari, mungkin itu kenapa Sanji langsung ingin menjajalnya. Tapi jujur saja, _prototype_ -ku masih jauh dari kata sempurna.”

 

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan langsung saja?” sang Kapten yang peka situasi keadaan langsung memberi ide—sukses dihadiahi sorot horor dari Nami, Chopper dan Usopp yang jelas ogah jika disuruh terjun bebas sekalipun dibantu oleh tubuh karet Luffy, “Nah, bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan—“

 

“Tunggu, Luffy,”

 

Bariton serak tegas memotong. Seluruh atensi tertuju kepada sang ‘wakil kapten’ yang termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang waras. Roronoa Zoro dengan sengaja menatap seluruh rekan-rekan satu panjinya dengan sorot mengintimidasi, seolah ada garis demarkasi yang tidka boleh mereka langkahi.

 

“—aku saja,” mantap sikap maskulinnya ditonjolkan, “ _Cook_ justru akan merasa terpojok jika kita semua menghampirinya,” ujar Zoro lagi, “Aku akan bicara dengannya. Kuhubungi kalian dengan _den-den mushi_ jika hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar meledakkan dapur terjadi,” tambahnya cepat, “—oke?”

 

“Ee—tapi, Zoro—“ protes Luffy.

 

“Kumohon—“ vakum, “— _Kapten._ ”

 

Keseriusan itu membuat kerasnya kepala Monkey D. Luffy kalah telak. Putra kepala _Revolutionary Army_ tersebut menghisap bibirnya keras-keras pertanda merajuk—namun ia turuti pula keinginan Zoro untuk meluncur seorang diri. Ia panjangkan lengan karetnya yang telah menggulung-gulung pundak si tiga pedang secara perlahan. Begitu jauh sampai-sampai mereka semua kehilangan visi jika hanya mata telanjang yang diandalkan. Luffy baru menghentikan peregangannya saat kode diberikan oleh Zoro pertanda ia sudah bisa menarik kembali tubuh melarnya. Untuk beberapa waktu, tak ada kata-kata yang memecah hening di antara kru Topi Jerami. Hanya Chopper yang jelas-jelas menampakkan mimik cemas sekalipun tak dapat berbuat apapun selain merapatkan dirinya ke arah Nami dan Robin.

 

“Jadi…” hati-hati sekali, Brook bertanya, “Apa kita akan _menunggu?_ ”

 

“Aku juga benci melakukannya tapi, ya—kita hanya bisa menunggu,” hela berat kontras dengan paras ayunya. Sang navigator kembali merenggut helai oranye panjangnya karena frustrasi, “Tapi kurasa, Zoro bisa melakukannya—menenangkan Sanji, maksudku,” sopran milik Nami berintonasi pesimis, “—tidak, justru, _hanya Zoro_ satu-satunya di antara kita semua yang bisa melakukannya.”

 

Mereka mengangguk serempak,

 

—dan betapa mereka berharap, agar Roronoa Zoro mampu mendoktrinasi Sanji agar berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang memperburuk kondisi jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

.

Tiga jam yang lalu, ia _memang_ ingin mati,

 

Ingin yang, _ingin sekali._ Sebagai Vinsmoke. Sebagai anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Sebagai koki andalan dari restoran mengapung bernama Baratie. Sebagai satu-satunya pewaris ilmu dari _Red Leg_ Zeff. Sebagai Sanji— _sebagai dirinya sendiri—_ pemuda berusia dua puluhan awal itu _serius ingin mati._ Kakinya lincah tak bercela. _Bushohaku haki_ memudahkan dirinya berjalan secara vertikal ke bawah dengan memanfaatkan kerutan di kaki belakang Zunashi. Namun, ketika pasang butir permata birunya menangkap bayang-bayang kapal bertipe _brig sloop_ dengan layar berwarna mentereng, ia merasa satu porsi nyawa cadangan disuntikkan ke dalam jasmaninya. Keinginan egoisnya menguap. Wajah para sahabat muncul di dalam angan—mengobarkan kembali semangat hidupnya yang sempat pupus.

 

Franky membuat spesimen baru lagi. Kini ia dapat bersalin pakaian tanpa bantuan Chopper atau Usopp. Kegiatan membersihkan tubuh pun menjadi jauh lebih mudah. Namun, ia ingin lebih—

 

“SIALAN!”

 

—hanya untuk kembali ditampar oleh pahit kenyataan, _bahwa gerak jejarinya tak cukup lincah untuk mewujudkan ragam hidangan sebagaimana tugasnya sebelum peristiwa berdarah itu terjadi._

 

Sanji tantrum,

 

Teriak dan jerit memilukan tak mampu lagi ia redam. Sumpah serapah dan kutuk laknat meluncur tanpa tendeng aling-aling dari bibir tipisnya. Kedua telapak tangan ia tekankan kepada pasang telinga. Tidak dapat pendengarannya percaya betapa sampah kata demi kata yang dapat diucapkannya. Sanji menyeru dan memekik sampai tenggorokannya kering dan ngilu. Bahunya terguncang-guncang karena menahan amarah dan sedu sedan yang sampai detik ini belum terlampiaskan.  Tungkai yang biasa kuat kini lunglai merosot sehingga torsonya ikut merayap. Wajahnya menghadap lantai dapur tempatnya dulu congkak berkuasa. Geligi bergemeletuk dan kedua matanya terpejam tegang. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu— _apapun_ untuk dapat meredam sisi tempramentalnya ini. Pengalih perhatian, pelepas tegang— _pemuas birahi_.

 

“!”

 

Mantra menyapa. _Kenbunshoku Haki_ yang telah lama dikuasainya membuat Sanji dapat dengan mudah mendeteksi kehadiran insan lain di atas kapal kebangaannya. Lekas ia bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya dan dengan kasar membuka pintu dapur. Saat ia tiba di atas dek yang ditumbuhi hijau rerumputan, sosok jantan berbalut pakaian tradisional berwarna hijau pekat itu mendaratkan sepatu _boots_ -nya.

 

“Kau menggigil, _Cook_ —“ Roronoa Zoro terlihat awas. Substansi elastis yang melilit pundak ia tepuk tiga kali sebagai aba-aba agar menjauh. Luffy, jauh di atas sana, mengerti dan menyentak lengan karetnya naik sampai hilang dari pandangan. Si rambut hijau menjaga jarak—antara paham dan tidak dengan sentimen negatif yang terpancar tak tanggung dari raut lawan bicaranya, “Tensimu naik, hm?”

 

Sanji tidak segera menjawab—namun deru napasnya _otomatis memberi jawab._

“Zoro—“ tenornya parau, “—masih ingat perihal… _Apapun?_ ”

 

Waspada, Zoro menyiagakan telapak tangannya ke ujung salah satu pedang di pinggang. Bukan hal yang berlebihan karena dilihatnya betis kanan Sanji menyuarkan sinar yang familiar. _Diable Jambe_.

 

“— _apapun_.”

 

Satu kata,

 

_Dan sapuan pedang beradu dengan sepakan cadas di udara._

Zoro sengaja menahan diri dengan tidak menggunakan sisi tertajam _katana_ di kedua tangan dan mulutnya. Tendangan berputar dengan berbagai teknik kompleks yang hanya dikuasai si Kaki Hitam menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Beberapa kali tubuhnya yang berat dan bongsor dipaksa mundur sekalipun tak sanggup membuat sampai terpelanting. Sanji mengerang kesal karena tak satupun serangannya benar-benar masuk—dan betapa rumit kecamuk di dalam kepalanya yang pula bersyukur karena Zoro tidak setolol Luffy. Tak akan ia menemukan kepuasan dari terjangan sepihak. Roronoa Zoro betul-betul tahu cara mengenyangkan lapar batinnya—mungkin ini satu dari sekian alasan untuknya tetap bertahan. Vinsmoke muda menarik kakinya untuk memberikan akselerasi tendangan lebih mumpuni. Sekian milisekon berlalu dan ia lesakkan serbu ke arah sisi tubuh lawan kelahinya sore hari itu.

 

“Titik butamu nyaris tak ada, eh, Marimo?” cela Sanji yang barusan menyerang bidang badan yang seharusnya tak bisa ditangkap matanya yang tuna netra permanen, “Bedebah—celahmu mana, sih?”

 

Zoro menyeringai dengan dada terbusung, “Heh—sebegini saja, kau juga berhentilah bermain-main, _Cook_ ,” sindirnya tak kalah meremehkan, “Kau akan menyesal karena menganggap enteng ahli pedang!”

 

“Tsk!” alih-alih cacian, Sanji melakukan jurus andalannya—melangkahkan kaki secara vertikal di udara seolah berjalan tanpa tumpuan. Setelah ia mencapai ketinggian ideal, barulah sebelah kaki ia rentang dan terjun dengan kecepatan mengerikan— _dengan tumit terarah ke ubun-ubun Zoro,_ “— _Concassé!!!_ ”

 

Zoro melotot. Tahu jika serangan selevel itu tidak diterimanya, maka Sunny-lah yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan. Ia menyiagakan tubuhnya dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua pegangan _katana_ yang diposisikan menyilang—“Kkhhh!” jeritnya tertahan ketika serangan Sanji bersarang di kepalannya.

 

“Brengsek—“ Sanji kembali mengumpat, sadar bahwa serangannya masih bisa ditahan sekalipun sekujur tubuh Zoro gemetar karena menahan hebat nyerinya, “Kalau begitu— _Collier Strike!!!_ ”

 

“!” aksi defensifnya benar-benar spontan—Zoro menolehkan kepalanya dan menahan kaki Sanji dengan pedang yang ada di giginya. Gemeretak geraham terdengar samar. Ia sentakkan ketiga senjata tajamnya dan memberikan spasi antara tubuhnya dan Sanji—lalu sejurus kemudian, “ _Santoryu—_ “

 

“—!”

 

“— _Kokujo, O-Tatsumaki!”_

 

Sanji menyentak mundur tubuhnya dan melakukan gerak salto ke belakang demi menghindari tornado sembilu tersebut. Ia pernah melihat efek katastropiknya ketika Zoro memamerkan yang satu ini di _Fishman Island_ —dan maaf saja, Sanji belum mau menciderai wajah dan tubuhnya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menjadi maniak bekas luka seperti si Roronoa. Dan, omong-omong, beruntung karena Zoro menebas secara vertikal. Franky bisa mengamuk jika layar mereka robek atau tiang utama patah. Keduanya sama-sama terengah dan mempertahankan sikap siaga. Namun tak lama, karena salah satu dari mereka jatuh berdebam. Sanji adalah yang pertama tumbang. Zoro menyusul selang beberapa detik kemudian. Si pirang menepuk wajahnya sendiri—lalu tertawa. Menertawakan ketololan diri dan dirinya.

 

Chopper akan murka karena duet tolol ini akan kembali dengan memar baru,

 

“Ya—baiklah…” setelah gelak tawa keduanya mereda, barulah penguasa seni bela diri _Black Leg_ itu menoleh ke sisi kanan tubuhnya. Si lelaki tegap yang terbaring di sampingnya balas menatap intens. Sukses membuat Sanji melengkungkan senyum tipis, “—syukurlah aku masih bisa berkelahi.”

 

“Puas dengan begitu saja, _Kuso Kokku?_ Kau mengecewakanku,” Zoro berseloroh diiringi tatap hina. Sengaja memancing amarah Sanji lebih jauh, “Aku pikir akan ada kejutan yang lebih _menantang_.”

 

Intonasi itu membuat Sanji serta-merta duduk dari posisinya, “Rumput laut sepertimu berani-beraninya mengatakan hal tidak sopan—“ volume tenornya meninggi, “ _Apapun_ -mu itu masih berlaku, tidak?”

 

“Ha, kejutkan aku, _Eyebr—_ hmph!”

 

Kalimatnya terputus di sana,

 

Garis _hakama-_ nya yang memampangkan dada bidang hasil latihan fisik bertahun-tahun ditarik—sengaja agar empunya mendekat dan memudahkan Sanji untuk memasukkan serangan telak. Refleks Zoro yang biasa sigap akan marabahaya tumpul seketika. Bibirnya membuka, menutup, satu irama dengan milik Sanji yang mencoba menginvasi bagian dalam rongga mulutnya. _Tidak—_ ia enggan mengkategorikan ini sebagai sebuah ciuman. Karena seharusnya, cumbu dan rayu berlandaskan kelembutan penuh kasih. Nyatanya pagut di bibir bagian bawahnya dan jilatan di langit-langit mulutnya hanya berasaskan birahi. Tubuh Sanji yang ringan dan ramping berpindah cepat. Zoro menyeringai liar saat tungkai panjang itu terbentang—menumpu beban diri dengan kedua lutut berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh si ahli pedang.

 

“ _Apapun,_ hm?”

 

Telapak tangan besarnya menyelinap ke balik kemeja putih yang dikenakan sang koki kapal. Desau merdu lolos dari bibir beraroma tembakau dengan kepala menengadah. Erangan erotis lain luput ketika jari-jari Zoro berhasil melucuti ikat pinggangnya—memberi akses untuk menyentuh teritori pribadinya.

 

“— _apapun._ ” bariton menggenapkan di tengah deru napas memburu,

 

Sanji tidak dapat mengingat rentet peristiwa yang terjadi setelahnya—

 

Ia meremang. Ngeri akan dirinya sendiri yang betapa mudah dibuai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan kasar. Zoro tidak pernah memperlakukannya kelewat buruk—namun tak bisa dikategorikan penuh kelembutan. Layaknya kini, saat pemuda berbadan sekal itu menanggalkan kain-kain yang menempel dan memaksa tubuh telanjangnya terbaring di lantai dek kapal. Ya—betapa Sanji merindukan kebrutalan ini. Moralnya hilang. Normanya lenyap. Segala bentuk kesantunan ia lupakan dan menikmati setiap stimulus yang hadir di kulit telanjangnya. Kedua lengannya melingkar pasrah di tengkuk Zoro—mengucap nama itu berkali-kali di tengah desah napas yang menguar kenikmatan. Lehernya yang jenjang menegang seiring punggung berkurvanya membusur ke arah depan sebagai respon— _seolah ini yang pertama kalinya._

Geliginya menghujam,

 

“— _Ero-Kokku,_ ” Zoro mendesah sensual, “Kau ingin semua orang tahu kalau aku menidurimu, huh?”

 

Sanji mendongakkan kepalanya ketika membisik,

 

_‘Apapun—‘_

.

.

.

_—keduanya bercinta sepanjang malam,_

Bagaikan pasangan kerasukan setan—saling menyentuh dan bergumul sampai peluh membanjir dan noktah-noktah kemerahan mewarnai kulit. Baik Zoro maupun Sanji, keduanya mematikan sementara fungsi otak dan hati. Bersama mereka memasrahkan diri kepada gelora dan hasrat yang terlalu lama mengendap. Tidak ia duga bahwa pelepasan gairah bisa begini memakan waktu—bahkan lebih panjang daripada durasi pertarungan jarak dekat yang menghadirkan sedikit cacat di sisi pagar pembatas kapal. Tiba-tiba saja secercah sinar jatuh di atas wajahnya—membuat Sanji menggeliat dan menemukan tubuh polosnya dalam dekapan raga lain yang jauh lebih maskulin daripada miliknya. Roronoa Zoro masih diam dengan napas yang bersinkronisasi dengan detak jantungnya. Pemandangan yang terlalu— _sureal._

Sanji mengedarkan pandangannya. Mereka berada di atas ranjang gantung berbahan kanvas yang biasa Zoro gunakan untuk terlelap seorang diri. Pengetahuan baru baginya kalau tempat tidur ini sanggup menahan beban dan volume dua raga sekaligus. _Hakama_ hijau, _haramaki_ berspektrum senada, tiga bilah pedang dan kain merah panjang berserakan di atas lantai. Kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam dan pantofelnya mungkin masih terhambur di lantai dek. Sanji berharap tidak ada satu pun dari kru kapal ini yang iseng menghampiri mereka—setidaknya sampai Zoro bangun dan berpakaian. Pemuda berambut cerah itu mencoba bangkit dari posisinya dan tertegun karena ketidaksanggupannya bergerak. Alis spiral mengerut—dan mencelos saat disadarinya purwa-rupa robotika buatan Franky tidak sedang ia kenakan.

 

Roronoa Zoro membantunya menanggalkan benda tersebut ketika mereka berdua memutuskan tidur. Pemuda tegap itu berasumsi bahwa Sanji tidak memerlukannya selama terlelap—

 

“ _Aho-kenshi,_ bangun,” tegur pemuda bermata safir itu sembari menggerakkan kakinya. Masih bagus ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam selangkangan Zoro menggunakan lutut, “Matahari sudah tinggi.”

 

Bukannya membuka mata, seniman bela diri itu justru mengeratkan rengkuhannya,

 

Sukses membuat Sanji menghela napas, “Marimo, kita akan mendapat masalah besar kalau Luffy dan yang lain memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan,” omelnya, masih menggerakkan kakinya demi secuil atensi. Bagus jika si tukang tidur ini bisa betulan sadarkan diri, “Otot-idiot, bangun, kataku!”

 

“ _Ittai—_ “

 

Sanji _benar-benar_ menendang area terlarangnya—

 

“—TIDAK ROMANTIS JUGA ADA BATASNYA, TAHU!”

 

Tawa si pirang terdengar mencemooh, “Tak usah bicara romantisme denganku, Pedang Idiot—“ puas karena sebelah manik obsidian favoritnya telah terbuka, Sanji kembali menyamankan posisi kepalanya di pundak bidang milik Zoro, “Aku harus memastikanmu siap sedia kalau-kalau bahaya datang, ‘kan?”

 

“Kau meragukan instingku?” penuh kesadaran, Roronoa menyusupkan lengan kekarnya ke bawah leher si putra Vinsmoke, menjadikan torso atletisnya alas bersandar. Sebelah tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk merapikan helai-helai pirang yang menyembunyikan fitur wajah lelaki dalam pelukan, “— _Cook?_ ”

 

“Tidak—“ gelengan itu membuat bulu matanya yang panjang menggesek permukaan kulit Zoro, sukses membuat pemilik rambut hijau itu sedikit geli, “—tapi kau akan butuh waktu lebih untuk mengurusku.”

 

Sahut tanpa pretensi itu, membuat Zoro mengeratkan rengkuhannya—

 

Hubungan keduanya tidak pernah sebelumnya melibatkan kelembutan berlebih. Tidak ada kata-kata manis sebagai implikasi keintiman. Sahut mereka sarkas dan penuh cela. Sentuh mereka agresif dan liar. Namun kini—Zoro pula bertanya-tanya kenapa dekapannya begitu berhati-hati. Seolah orang yang kini menghela napas hangat di dadanya adalah perwujudan boneka porselen yang mudah hancur. Sanji yang ia kenal selama ini begitu kuat, memiliki harga diri tinggi dan selalu memamerkan arogansi. Berkali-kali perokok berat itu berkata betapa eksistensinya bukan untuk dilindungi. Gengsi kedua pemuda berdarah panas itu sama-sama selangit. Namun—pagi ini, Sanji tidak menolak saat Zoro memberikan proteksi.

 

“—kenapa kau melakukan hal setolol itu, _Cook_?”

 

Tanpa perlu Sanji tanya balik, ia paham maksud pertanyaan Zoro. Wajahnya ia lesakkan lebih dalam ke lekuk maskulin itu. Wangi tubuh yang tanpa sadar ia rindu— _yang membuat logikanya runtuh seketika._ Izinkan dirinya menjadi pengecut, karena kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk menatap kepada biner _onyx_ milik si rekan seperjalanan. Dan, jawab yang ia bisik adalah—“ _Aku tidak tahu._ ”

 

Zoro memejamkan matanya, “Itu jawaban paling idiot yang pernah kudengar darimu.”—lagi, karena Sanji yang ia tahu, adalah sosok yang memikirkan setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Gerakan spontan bukanlah ciri khas pemuda berakal sehat tersebut, “Kau—“ kata-katanya ia substitusikan menjadi jamah di sepanjang lengan berkulit pucat itu, “—tidak seharusnya menyia-nyiakan tanganmu—“ _karena aku._

 

“Jangan terlalu besar kepala,” Sanji masih bisa tertawa, “Aku hanya kehilangan tanganku, Zoro, tidak perlu kau besar-besarkan—“ rambut pirangnya berantakan di sisi lengan Zoro saat safirnya menatap.

 

“Kau tidak akan berkata begitu,” menemukan kembali samudra jernih itu, Zoro mendesiskan baritonnya, “Kau _yang dulu_ akan mati-matian melindungi tanganmu—“ kalimatnya lagi-lagi terputus mendadak.

 

Sanji membungkamnya dengan kecupan. Cumbu yang berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Tidak ada tarung lidah ataupun dominasi geligi. Sanji hanya menyentuhkan bibir yang menguar wangi alkohol tersebut dengan miliknya yang beraroma tembakau— _dan dunia yang mereka kenal berhenti berputar._

 

“—tanganku, aku pernah berpikir kalau itulah harta terbesar yang aku miliki,”— _sampai aku menemukan **kau** di tengah kericuhan tersebut._ Kalimat tersebut tertahan di tenggorokan. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa memberikan jarak, menjadikan gerak-geraknya mentransfer makna, kepada pasang bibir lain yang lebih tebal dan kasar, “Tapi, hari itu—“ Sanji berbisik, “— _aku hampir kehilangan diriku sendiri._ ”

 

Zoro tidak memiliki aksara untuk menjawab kesentimentilan itu,

 

Mungkin, Vinsmoke Sanji adalah sosok yang sebegini sensitif dan rentan— _sisi yang tidak pernah ia tahu_. Tangan besarnya ia arahkan ke belakang kepala sang koki. Celah di antara jemar besarinya diisi helai pirang dan dapat Zoro rasakan sekujur tubuh langsing dalam pelukan mengirim tremor halus yang asing.

 

_Sanji, menangis._

 

Roronoa Zoro tidak menguar kata-kata. Ia biarkan tetes air membasahi lekuk pertemuan antara leher dan bahunya. Ia biarkan punggung itu bergetar keras dan dada itu kepayahan mengambil udara. Jika ada hal yang bisa dirinya lakukan, lelaki berwatak keras itu lekas mengeratkan rengkuhannya, bahasa bisu betapa ia tidak akan pergi, tidak akan beranjak, tidak akan meninggalkan. Zoro mengizinkan hening diisi oleh suara isak dan sedu sedan. Memberi hujanan kecup di sisi wajah bergaris rahang tegas tersebut. Membelai rambutnya dan mengusap pundaknya. Tidak pernah ia tahu bahwa dapat ia hadirkan citra sehangat dan sebegini penuh kasih— _dari seorang Roronoa yang terkenal berdarah dan berhati dingin._

Tidak bertuhan, ia. Karena itu, dirinya sendiri terkejut dan mempertanyakan, bisa-bisanya ia bersyukur kepada entitas ilahiah, karena hari itu, _takdir memilih untuk mengembalikan Sanji padanya._

 

“Chopper pasti akan melakukan sesuatu,” bisik bariton itu langsung ke telinga lawan bicaranya, “Kita memiliki dua ahli medis hebat, _Cook_ , mereka tidak mungkin tinggal diam melihat kondisimu.”

 

“Aku tahu…” lirihnya, masih dengan pundak gemetar.

 

“Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau akan melewati ini sendirian,” tambah Zoro—dan, ia sesungguhnya malu sendiri karena berbicara semelankolis ini, “—dan jangan sekali-sekali lagi mengambil keputusan gegabah tanpa melibatkan kami semua. Kau tahu bagaimana serampangannya tabiat kapten kita, ‘kan?”

 

Sanji tertegun untuk beberapa saat,

 

“Luffy tetap akan mencarimu,”— _tidak peduli kau ingin menyelesaikan semua sendirian, si egois itu akan mengobrak-abrik rencanamu—_ “Nami, Chopper, yang lain juga, berhentilah membuat mereka khawatir.”

 

“Dari semua _nakama_ —“ dengusan itu terdengar karena menahan tawa, “—tidak terpikir kalau _kau_ yang akan menasehatiku, Zoro,” tukas Sanji, “Lalu, kau sendiri—“ safirnya mencari obsidian, “— _bagaimana?_ ”

 

Zoro mengerutkan dahinya, “Bagaimana, _apa?_ ”

 

“Kenapa kau tidak segera menyusulku?”

 

Pertanyaan itu berhasil menutup mulut sang pendekar sama sekali. Ketika tatap mereka bertumbukan dalam vakum, Zoro terpaksa mengakui bahwa kepada samudra biru itulah hati dan jiwanya tertambat. _Pencariannya berakhir_ —sekalipun verbalnya mustahil mengakui. Dikecupnya kembali bibir tipis itu—

 

“Ya—“ serak baritonnya dibumbui sesal, “— _keputusan terburuk yang pernah kuambil_.”

 

Kelopak matanya kembali menutup,

 

Sekujur tubuhnya telah mengantisipasi sentuh dan jamah sensual dari telapak tangan si ahli pedang yang berpermukaan kasar karena bekas luka. Lucu bagaimana otaknya _selalu_ lumpuh ketika kulit mereka bergesekan dan desah napas mereka berharmonisasi. Sanji menengadah, mencari udara—

 

“Sampai beberapa jam yang lalu—“ tak sanggup ia menahan desah ketika sapuan lidah Zoro yang hangat menyapa permukaan kulit lehernya, “—aku _benar-benar ingin mati_ , kau tahu—“

 

Zoro menatap langsung ke bola mata pemuda dalam kuasanya itu, “Beritahu aku jika suatu hari kau terpikir untuk itu, _Cook_ ,” parau suaranya menguar dominasi, “— _aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu._ ”

.

.

.

“Enak sekali, Sanji! Enak! Aku tidak bohong— _nyem-nyem-nyem—_ “

 

Nami geleng-geleng kepala, “Aku heran kau belum mati karena tersedak, Luffy,” tegur gadis berambut ikal itu, “Ini masakan pertama Sanji-kun setelah cideranya sembuh—berilah sedikit penghormatan!”

 

“Oi, oi, jangan memuncratkan makanan begitu, Luffy,” Sanji akhirnya menegur. Koki kapal yang perlahan-lahan mengembalikan kemampuan memasaknya itu geleng-geleng kepala. Tak ia duga bahwa hanya butuh waktu enam minggu terapi intensif supaya bisa kembali ke kegiatan lamanya.

 

“Shi-shi-shi-shi-shi… Habisnya, aku senang sekali bisa memakan masakanmu lagi, Sanji!” diperlakukan selayaknya anak kecil sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, sehingga Luffy tidak mempermasalahkan, “Kalau begitu, kita sudah bisa kembali berlayar? Sanji sudah kembali jadi tidak perlu khawatir mati kelaparan!”

 

Nami dan Chopper tiba-tiba merinding,

 

“Sanji-kun, kau harus tahu kalau Luffy menghabiskan _seluruh_ persediaan bahan mentah di lemari pendingin dan menjadikannya senjata biologis,” tukas Nami dengan nada kesal, “Itu terjadi di hari kami berlayar mencarimu—betapa beruntungnya kami karena masih hidup sampai sekarang.”

 

Sanji tertawa kecil, “Masakanku yang sekarang jauh dari kata sempurna—tetapi setidaknya aku tidak akan meracuni kalian semua,” ujarnya dengan ekspresi hangat, “Terima kasih, karena kalian semua mau menunggu dan mengurusiku,” gumam Sanji, satu persatu rekan seperjalanan ia tatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, “—dan maafkan tindakanku yang tidak memikirkan kalian. Aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi lagi.”

 

 Denting alat makan sejenak berhenti beradu,

 

Piring yang disebar di meja makan Thousand Sunny terisi penuh oleh berbagai daging dan sayuran yang disulap menjadi hidangan menguar wangi. Gelas-gelas diisi oleh macam jus yang diambil sarinya dari bebuahan yang tumbuh di punggung Zunashi. Sebagaimana hukum tak tertulis suku Mink, Sanji tidak menggunakan hewan berbulu untuk diolahnya. Jika kau sandingkan dengan karyanya sebelum insiden Genma 66 terjadi—mungkin lidahmu kecewa. Namun semua paham, semua tahu, semua _menunggu._ Pengobatan hasil karya kolaborasi Tony Tony Chopper dan Trafalgar Law menunjukkan hasil positif setiap harinya. Purwa-rupa bionik buah pikiran Franky masih membantu sekalipun tak lagi menjadi yang primer. Sanji bersyukur untuk dirinya sendiri, dan mereka semua, karena dikaruniai kesempatan kedua.

 

Betapa ia bangga menjadi bagian dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami—nama kelompok kecil yang mulai ditakuti seantero lautan karena total _bounty_ seluruh anggotanya mencapai satu setengah milyar _berry_.

 

“—untuk kembalinya koki kita.”

 

Gelas tinggi berisi minuman warna-warni diangkat oleh Nico Robin. Disusul dengan gelas-gelas lain yang serupa, naik dengan harmoni yang sama—membuat Sanji merasa safirnya sedikit nanar. Ia turut serta mengacung wadah kaca di tangannya untuk melakukan _salute_. Denting terdengar ketika delapan dari sembilan menegak cairan manis tersebut dan kembali bersenda gurau sembari menyelesaikan sesi makan siang. Sanji _telah pulang_. Ke tempat yang seharusnya. Di atas kapal berkepala harimau yang lebih menyerupai matahari. Rekan-rekannya bercengkrama riang dan melahap semua yang ada. Sanji lekas pamit sembari membawa serta dua gelas anggur dan sebotol _red wine_ yang ia kunci di lemari khususnya.

 

Sudah ia duga kalau Roronoa Zoro tidak akan hadir—si kepala hijau itu begitu egois. Alih-alih bersama dengan Luffy dan yang lain untuk menikmati penganan, ia pilih duduk sendirian, bersandar di sisi dinding kapal. Kakinya bersila. Kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala. Wajah menengadah dan mulut terbuka karena mendengkur. Siapapun tak bisa memisahkan si pendekar pedang dengan frasa _‘tidur siang’_.

 

“Tsk, Marimo, kau mau berfotosintesis sampai kapan?” Sanji menempelkan botol di tangannya di pipi si pemuda berambut hijau untuk membangunkannya, “Padahal yang lain sengaja menyelamatiku—“

 

Gelembung imajiner pecah— _ha._ Penyandang gelar _‘Pirate Hunter’_ itu membuka sebelah matanya seolah tak pernah ia terlelap sedalam dua detik lalu, “Oh, hanya _Ero-kokku_ ,” gumamnya sambil mengerjapkan sebelah matanya dua kali, “Apa gunanya aku menyelamatimu— _kau menjadikanku kelinci percobaan setiap hari_ ,” tandasnya terkait kegiatan makan siang bersama perdana ini, “Nah, itu lebih menarik.”

 

“Yang lain bilang masakanku enak,” tambah Sanji, “—kau hanya bilang itu lumayan.”

 

“Dari dulu juga _lumayan_ ,” Zoro mengoreksi, dan enggan terlalu banyak menambahkan. Faktanya, ia tidak pernah menyisakan makanan di atas piringnya. Tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kudapan sore walau manisnya menggigit. Tidak pernah membuang isi cangkirnya sekalipun minuman yang disukai kaum mayoritas kapal tak sesuai dengan selera pribadinya. Sanji tahu—dan ia tidak bermaksud meminta pengakuan dari Roronoa yang terkenal gengsinya selangit. Namun revisi kalimat dari pemuda bermata satu itu membuat Sanji lamat-lamat menyungging senyum. _Artinya, tidak ada yang berubah—_

 

Seperti itu saja, cukup baginya—

 

“Luffy bilang, kita sudah bisa kembali berlayar,” Sanji menyodorkan botol anggur kepada Zoro, secara nonverbal meminta si maniak otot untuk membukanya, “Besok pagi, atau dua hari lagi. Kita lihat.”

 

Zoro mengangguk. Bunyi _‘pop’_ ringan terdengar saat gabus silinder ia cabut dari mulut botol, “Itu artinya kau harus memasak _sangat banyak_ untuk seluruh penduduk di atas sana,” wajahnya mengarah ke atas, dalam artian suku _Mink_ yang menghuni punggung Zunanshi, “Yah—berusahalah. Tapi awas saja kalau kau sampai memaksakan diri.” Zoro menuang cairan berwarna ungu pekat itu ke dua buah _flute_.

 

“Kudengar Torao akan tetap bersama kita—tapi kali ini dia akan membawa seluruh krunya,” tambah Sanji, menanti gelasnya setengah penuh, lalu memutar-mutarnya beberapa detik, “Sedikit banyak aku kasihan dengan Eustass Kidd—dia terlihat seperti pengikut Bajak Laut Hati lama-kelamaan.”

 

“Itulah kenapa kau tidak sembarangan ketika melawan _Yonkou_.”

 

Sanji mendelik saat ia lihat Zoro menegak isi gelasnya. Rautnya terlihat tidak ramah dan serius. Dari seluruh kru _Mugiwara_ —memang dirinyalah yang paling peka terhadap ancaman dari luar. Satu-satunya emosi yang ia luapkan semena-mena hanya tempramennya yang tinggi. Namun di saat yang sama, ia akan berada di garis terdepan, melindungi rekan-rekannya yang lain, dan pasang badan jika serangan masif terlontar ke arah Thousand Sunny. Ide menjatuhkan _Yonkou_ selalu Zoro anggap terlalu awal bagi mereka—siapapun aliansi yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan. Kekhawatiran yang beralasan jika Sanji ingat kembali seberapa kacau kondisi Totto Land dan kekuatan tempur keluarga Charlotte di bawah perintah _Big Mom_. Sekalipun yah—kapten mereka hobi sekali mencari masalah tanpa dipikir.

 

Tanpa suara, kedua pemuda berkepala keras itu menghabiskan anggur mereka,

 

“Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke _Whale Forest._ ” Sanji beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

 

Zoro mengangguk kecil, “Biarkan dulu sampai mereka puas makan.”

 

“Kalau seperti itu caranya, kita akan ada di kapal ini sampai selama-lamanya.”

 

“ _Cook_ —“

 

Sanji, yang kedua tangannya penuh dengan botol anggur kosong dan dua gelas kotor, menoleh—

 

“— _okaerinasai._ ”

 

Safirnya mengerjap kaget,

 

Roronoa Zoro, si bengis dengan lidah sama tajam dengan belati di pinggangnya itu, sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan senyum tulus. Eksklusif sekali pemandangan yang berlangsung di depan matanya ini. Sanji tak bisa menahan sunggingnya pula. Ia bahkan terkekeh ringan ketika balas berkata, “ _Tadaima_.”

 

Riang suasana hatinya tampak dari caranya melanjutkan kegiatan—menambah isi mangkuk, menanti para sahabat merampungkan santap, mencuci semua piring dan peralatan masak. Luffy dan yang lain terlihat betah dan melambaikan tangan saat Sanji berpamitan untuk terlebih dahulu kembali ke atas. Zoro, di dek kapal, tampak bersedekap dan kembali terlelap. Sanji celingukan sebelum memastikan ia aman—dan meninggalkan kecup di kening si lelaki tangguh ber- _hakama_ hijau itu. Kedua kaki lekas Sanji perkuat dengan _bushohaku haki_ dan melakukan _sky walk_ sepanjang kaki belakang Zunashi. Ketika ia tiba di punggung gajah raksasa berusia seribu tahun itu, salah seorang prajurit suku _Mink_ menghampirinya.

 

“Kru _Mugiwara_ , Sanji-san,” panggil jantan jenjang berjenis hewan zebra itu, “Seseorang mengantarkan ini untukmu.” ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar kepada si pemuda pirang.

 

Sanji mengernyit keheranan,

 

“Aku tidak merasa pernah memesan apapun dari luar pulau ini,” gumamnya sembari berpikir, “Lagipula, seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku—“

 

_DEG—_

_Tidak. Tidak— **TIDAKTIDAKTIDAK!**_

Teror menguasai benaknya. Takut yang luar biasa meruntuhkan benteng percaya dirinya. Sanji dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar karena kengerian yang begitu nyata—carut marut saat tangannya terulur untuk meraih benda tersebut. Kakinya lemas menghempas tanah saat dirasakannya seberapa berat boks misterius tersebut. Tidak perlu ia repot-repot membuka dan mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya.

 

_‘—jika kau menolaknya,’_

_‘—sebuah ‘hadiah’ spesifik akan dikirimkan kepada yang menolak jamuan minum teh, sebagai hukuman karena menciderai kehormatan Big Mom,’_

_‘—dan di dalam ‘hadiah’ itu, adalah—‘_

Berat dan ukuran yang wajar _untuk ukuran satu kepala._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alkisah, tersebutlah seorang angkatan laut bernama Sora—

 

Dihikayatkan ia mampu berjalan di atas permukaan air. Ia bisa berubah menjadi robot yang sangat kuat dan ditemani oleh peliharaannya, seekor burung camar. Pahlawan yang bertarung melawan kejahatan. Musuh terkuatnya adalah pasukan jahat bernama Genma 66. Organisasi kegelapan yang dipimpin oleh setan yang tidak memiliki hati. Antagonis yang rela menjual diri kepada iblis untuk ambisi pribadinya, menguasai dunia. Sora sang Pahlawan Laut itulah yang mencegah terjadinya katastropik tersebut. Sora yang menghindarkan kiamat di laut dan bencana di darat. Sora adalah orang baik. Sora adalah idola yang patut menjadi panutan. Sora yang luar biasa, Sora yang sangat kuat, Sora sang Angkatan Laut.

 

Ia tidak tahu,

 

— _kenapa potongan legenda masa kecil itu yang justru mengisi kepalanya._

 

Mungkin, karena ia anggota dari keluarga yang dikira mitos itu. Mungkin, karena ia mengenal siapa saja sosok yang digambarkan di potongan cerita bergambar itu. Mungkin— _kenapa ia mendengar suara milik kakak perempuannya?_ Vinsmoke Reiju, satu-satunya dari keluarga terkutuk yang berpihak padanya.

 

Padanya— _siapa?_ Ia hanya sosok lemah yang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan Dunia Baru. Ia tak lebih dari lelaki tak berdaya yang dipasung dan dikerangkeng bertemankan tikus-tikus kelaparan. Ia sekedar pangeran terlupakan—manusia biasa yang kebetulan saja lahir di antara monster-monster berkekuatan super. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak menghadirkan makna. Seonggok daging tak guna yang dibuang oleh pemilik darah dan daging yang melekat pada dirinya. Kakak-kakak dan adik lelakinya menganggap eksistensinya sama rendah seperti sampah. Tubuhnya dipukuli bersama-sama dan ditertawakan karena tak sanggup memberi perlawanan. Sampai akhirnya, ia _mati_ di usianya yang masih satu digit angka. Identitasnya musnah tanpa bekas—dibunuh oleh bapak biologisnya sendiri.

 

Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang. Katanya, kapal— _tidak—negara_ mereka sedang melewati _Red Line_ untuk membuang sauh di _East Blue_. Namun cukup yakin ia bukan hal itu yang membuat napasnya sesak.

 

_Paru-parumu meledak. Jantungmu memberontak. Lamur biner safirmu kehilangan titik fokus. Bibirmu membuka seolah berharap air asin yang memenuhi tenggorokanmu mengandung oksigen._

_‘Cook—‘_

Tangan itu tak henti menggedor. Kaki itu berusaha menendang. Untuk ukuran manusia yang telah sampai ke titik terendahnya—lelaki berambut pirang ternyata tidak seberani itu menghadapi _kematian._

 

_‘Cook—‘_

 

Sudah sejauh apa ia berlari?

 

Dari keluarga Vinsmoke yang terhormat? Dari kelompok kecilnya yang terkenal dengan nama Topi Jerami? Dari restoran terapung yang terkenal seantero _East Blue_ bertajuk Baratie? Ah—Baratie, Baratie, nama yang membuatnya begitu rindu. Teringat kembali sosok pak tua keras kepala yang sering sekali menghajarnya karena prosesi memasak yang salah. Kumisnya yang panjang, terkepang di kiri dan kanan, di mata dirinya yang baru berusia sepuluh, terlihat sangat konyol dan tidak berselera. Kaki si renta satu hilang karena dirinya. Lelaki gaek berseragam serba putih itu telah mengajarinya banyak hal. Keahlian memasak. Seni bela diri. Sampai sopan santun dan cara memperlakukan para perempuan. Lucunya, ia tak bisa mengingat siapa nama paman menyebalkan yang pula mantan bajak laut itu.

 

Yang diingatnya, adalah wajah dinginnya—

 

_Terpancung dan teronggok bagai daging mentah di sebuah kotak tak bernama._

_‘Cook—‘_

Ah, ya—itulah kenapa ia berada di sini, ‘kan? Menanti malam turun dan mengendap ke Thousand Sunny untuk melarikan _Shark Submerge III_ —kapal selam ekspedisi di _channel_ ketiga hasil karya Cutty Flam. Melarikan diri dari rekan-rekan seperjalanannya untuk seenaknya sendiri membelah lautan Dunia Baru menuju sisa tubuh dari Zeff— _Zeff! Nama manula itu adalah Zeff! Red Leg Zeff!—_ menuju Baratie.

 

Sendirian.

 

_Tanpa navigasi—_

Arah—apa itu arah? Lautan begitu luas. Samudra seolah tak memiliki batas. Di sebuah dunia yang berbentuk bola, dimanakah limit yang dicarinya? Apakah ia telah kembali ke titik dimana ia memulai? Lagi—ia, _siapa? Siapa dirinya di sentral segala ketidakmasukakalan?_ Manusia begitu jumawa, sampai ia temukan, betap renik kehadirannya ketika berada di antara sistem yang jauh, jauh, _jauh lebih agung._ Laiknya ia—masih berusaha menarik napas di tengah kedalaman ribuan kaki. Di dalam kegelapan yang bahkan tak sanggup dijamah sinar matahari. Tenaganya lenyap. Dayanya habis. Segala upaya tak lagi membuahkan hasil. Andai pula ia berhasil keluar dari kaleng besi ini, maka tekanan air akan segera menghancurkan tubuhnya—meniadakan dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri.

 

_‘Oi, Cook—‘_

_Cook—itukah, namaku?_

Di antara ambang batas kesadarannya, ia menemukan sosok tegap seorang lelaki muda. Usia  mereka sama. Tinggi badan mereka sama, Perjalanan mereka sama. Tabiat dan tempramen mereka sama. Kepalanya ditumbuhi rambut pendek sewarna rumput. Kulitnya gelap karena terbakar matahari. Kadang bandana hitam membungkus riap-riap hijaunya. Di lain kesempatan tiga bilah pedang panjang siaga di pasang tangan dan di antara geliginya. Wajahnya mengerikan. Tatap mata obsidiannya mengintimidasi. Tetapi kenapa yang hadir di safir redupnya— _adalah bibir yang menyenandungkan satu nama._ Berulang. Di tengah napas yang menderu cepat. Di antara sentuh sensual dan cucuran peluh dalam irama.

 

_Sanji. Sanji. Sanji—_

_Sanji—itukah, namaku?_

Yang selama ini dicarinya— _dirinya sendiri._

Tanpa nama belakang. Tanpa embel-embel kebangsawanan. Tanpa dikelilingi penjilat dan keharusan mempertahankan aliansi ataupun garis keturunan. Bagaimana bisa jernih refleksi ia temukan di lautan sedalam ini? Sekalipun, telah ia mafhumi— _bahwa sudah mustahil bagi dirinya untuk dapat kembali._

 

Setidaknya, ia sudah mencoba.

 

Tubuhnya dilayangkan arus bawah. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan membentuk sendratari siluet. Celana hitam melekat erat di tungkainya yang kurus panjang. Paru-parunya telah penuh berisi air. Jantungnya henti mendetakkan darah. Otaknya beristirahat untuk kurun waktu sangat, sangat lama. Setiap sel dan atom pembentuk tubuh ramping itu berakhir masa kerjanya. Vinsmoke ‘ _Black Leg’_ Sanji mengakhiri hidup singkatnya di angka dua puluh satu tahun—sebagai seorang bajak laut dengan cara direngkuh erat oleh biru samudra. Bahar yang sama warna dengan kedua bola matanya. Lautan yang selalu menjadi impian dan mimpi-mimpinya. _All Blue_ yang tidak pernah henti ia idam-idamkan. _Setidaknya_ —ternyata dasar air asin ini tidak sedingin yang mereka kira. Karena dapat ia lihat sosok sang Bunda di dalam sana.

 

_Sanji tersenyum._

Dan karena setidaknya— _ia tidak lagi sendirian._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_‘In the event where I die first—do I need a will?’_

_‘If you’re thinking about writing a will, I don’t need it. If you tell me to my face, I’ll listen. And when you can’t do that, **die smiling.** Even if you were to do that, you’re the type—‘_

_‘—that would die, **reasonably**.’_

_( Vinsmoke Sanji and Roronoa Zoro, Yuigon wa Iru Ka – ROM13 / Nari )_

.

.

.

**Sabaku no Ghee, 1 Desember 2016**


End file.
